


Goodbye For Now

by crescent_gaia



Series: Person of Interest: Alpha/Omega AU [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Aftermath - Skip, F/F, Spoilers for most recent episode (Skip)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen wasn't going to let Root leave alone.  Or, at least, she was going to try not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the alpha/omega series! The end of Skip really got me in the feels and made me wonder "What would Sameen do" so y'all have this little ficlet. Italics are the episode dialogue. :) Please enjoy!

Shaw was about to go into the library, asking if Finch got Reese’s message, but hearing the two omegas arguing made her pull up short. She leaned against the wall, one foot in the door in case she did have to separate them. Otherwise, she just listened in.

_”It could have given us a chance!”_

_“It’s okay if we’re not friends anymore. You being alive is enough.”_

_A long pause. “I don’t want to see you for a while.”_

_“Of course. It was a brilliant plan, Harold, the Trojan Horse. But it would have gotten Professor Whistler killed.”_

Shaw waited, taking Root’s hand and walking with her to the exit. “You shouldn’t have done it. I think that’s the most he’s cared about anyone since Grace.”

“He left me no choice. We nearly lost you and we can’t lose him.”

“This is what happens when you two shut us out,” Shaw whispered. “He had a way to kill it and you nearly killed him. What if he hadn’t agreed? I can take John, but I don’t know if I would have forgiven you.” She sighed. Where are we going?”

“We’re not going anywhere. She needs me in Chicago, you’re needed here. Idiot is taking up with the psychiatrist and is going to be distracted. Someone needs to watch Harold to make sure he doesn’t do another suicide mission.”

“Great,” Shaw said. “Think they’re still going to look into him because of the article? Or is his cover strong enough to hold up?”

“No. This is what his cover was for and I used it in the best way possible. Plus, She told me something.”

“She has a better plan?” Shaw asked.

“No. She told me that he can never know it was Our plan. He taught Her, at a very young age, not to save him.”

Shaw nodded and gave her a hug. “Call me when you’re able?”

“Always, Sameen.” Root hugged back, giving Sameen a kiss before leaving.

Shaw watched Root go before saying “screw it” and calling Reese’s phone. “So you’re not fucking her yet.”

“Charming Shaw,” Reese said. “What do you need?”

“Going with Root to Chicago.”

“And this is news how?” he asked. “You two usually just go, not announce it.”

“Finch tell you about his failed side project?” She grabbed her spare bag as she waited for an answer. “That’s a no then.”

“More that I took a moment to think. What was it?”

“Trojan horse in Samaritan that they would have traced back to him,” she said. “So, do us all a favor and keep an eye on Finch.” She clicked off as she went into the main area, walking over to Finch before kneeling down and turning his chair to her. She checked him over and sighed. “Don’t give John too hard a time while we’re gone.”

“You’re going too?” Bear whined and came over to them, nuzzling first at Harold and then her.

“Yeah,” she said and petted the dog. “She’s come a very long way.”

“I know. She’s on Flight 651… goodbye Miss Shaw.”

“See you soon, Finch,” Shaw said. She got up and went to the airport, scanning the flights and seeing that the flight she wanted took off ten minutes ago. She answered her phone. “You said Chicago.”

“Never said how I was going,” Root said. “John’s distracted, you’re not. Do me this favor, Sameen? Please?”

Shaw sighed. “The things I do for you.”

“And I’m forever grateful. I’ll see you. We’ve got what – two and a half months?”

“More like you have two until I hunt you down.” Shaw walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. “Bye love.” She hung up the phone before Root could say anything and smirked. She gave an address two blocks away from the apartment she was staying at and waited for the next number or call that would need their help.


End file.
